Look at me...
by Sinn
Summary: Ginny is in her 5th year, She has been bitten by a vampire, finds out about her real parents, and some one wants her to kill Voldemort, ha... well mabe. My plot, Jk's characters. pg-13 rated so far for language chap 2 up!!!!!!!
1. Fangs and action

Just by looking at a family you could tell what they are, poor, rich, muggle, or witch & wizard. The family that this story surrounds is the Weasley family, or well the youngest Weasley anyway. This is one of the purest but poorest wizarding family's. Mom (known as Molly) , Dad (known as Author), then there was Bill and Charlie (oldest children that already left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there would be Percy the Perfect. Fred and George (the twins.), Ron, the baby boy. And lastly Ginny, the baby, and only girl (me). The youngest child, red hair & green eyes, thin eye brows, slender bodied, and is very strong. I would be one person you wouldn't want to mess with. Any way here is my (Ginny's) story, from her point of view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep ... Beep ... Beep, I rolled over and smacked my alarm clock to stop it. 8:00 am, I slipped off of my bed and sang Happy Birth Day to me. I sung to my self, putting on my pink fuzzy slippers that my mom bought me last year, and walking across my bed room to open the drapes. As soon as I opened it light flooded my room, bouncing off of my white bed and large wooden work desk, that was in the basement. I took my time studying the glistening dew that was formed on the grass and the lovely sound of birds chirping. I was on the third story of my house, so I had a good view of our (overgrown) property. I walked back across my room and stared at myself through a old antique mirror. My white silk night dress, made my tanned legs, face, and arms, look extremely dark. I thought to my self still trying to wake up. To bad I had to save up a months allowance to buy it. I took a few minute's looking at my pink fuzzy slippers, which had Angel written across the top. A face appeared on the wooden part of my mirror, it said to me in a motherly voice, "You look lovely dear, and a Happy ,Happy 15th Birth Day to you!, today is the 14th of July right?"  
  
"Yes, Thanks" Knock, knock, knock..  
  
"Come in"  
  
Ahh, Ron, my over protective brother. I smiled a sisterly smile at him and said "Good morning Ron."  
  
"Hey there Birth-Day girl, guess what?" he said very quickly.  
  
"Um, I don't know, what?" I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Come down stairs, and hurry" he said running out the door.  
  
The only choice I had was to go down stairs and follow him (though now come to think of it I could have hopped into the shower and did my hair).  
  
"What is every one doing up right now?" I said looking at my extremely large family sitting at the table. "Its only noon."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at my words, since I was now a growing teenage girl, I spent half of my time sleeping, and listing to music.  
  
"Ginny, you have mail." my mother said, handing me numerous amounts of different sized letters.  
  
"Well lets open the presents shall we." came my mom's voice out of the swarm of laughter that seemed to come over our dad.  
  
"Now really! Author, what has gotten into you!" my mom yelled. But the only noises that came out of him were "Hahahahaha!" "FRED, GEORGE!" They were about to sneak out of the room but by the looks of it they were busted.  
  
"Yes mum." They chimed in together.  
  
"What have you done to your father?" no answer "To think that I had to put up with you two for the past 17 years. I am some what happy that this is your last year at Hogwarts! Now FIX YOUR FATHER.!" Mom needn't say more, her small lecture did the trick. And in a moment my dad was fixed of his giggles.  
  
Ron went into the kitchen and came back out with a large cheese cake, while my mom, Bill and Charlie went into the entrance way and started grabbing presents, that seemed to be the smallest, saving two big ones for last.  
  
The first one was covered in golden colored wrapping paper with a white ribbon across it, that changed colors. I pulled of the ribbon and took off the paper and there was a jewelry case, I opened the lid and inside was an inexpensive gold necklace that had Virginia-J-Weasley chained together.  
  
"Who is this from?" I said looking at my mom.  
  
"That is from your uncle Joe"  
  
Next I started on like a dozen other presents, Zonko's Pencils (these were not available in stores any longer, but Uncle Harris had a lot of them.) A white Feather Quill, Books, Sickles and Knuts, another book that looked really old it read ( Transfigure the Easy Way), Another book from Fred and George called ( 999 Ways To Get In Mischief.), inexpensive gold and silver rings, good looking used dress robes and dance dresses, and Hair tamer potion's.  
  
"Ginny, open my present now!" Mom said, handing me a medium sized box. I puled out a closed flask that inside was a greenish colored potion, I looked at it then to my mom.  
  
"Mom, what is this?" I said  
  
"You take an eye dropper and one drop of that stuff on any of your school books, and they will open to any page you want them to when you tell it to. I made it by myself, I might sell the recipe. I named it Page Turner Potion." she said in a know it all voice, "I have a counter potion ... but I'm not finished with it."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" I said. Thinking that this year wasn't' going to be that bad at all.  
  
"Here Ginny," my brother Charlie said, handing a large flat box that looked like a pizza box to me. I flipped open the box and seen my favorite brand of silk spaghetti strapped night dresses, they were designed to fit any person. The color's that I pulled out were Black, Cream, Yellow, Lavender, Baby Blue, and Pink.  
  
"Oh, thank you Charlie, I needed more of these." I said, "This must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
As I was looking over everything that I got for my birth day, another owl flew in through the opened kitchen window. It was a creamy colored Barn owl that was carrying a small box that had small holes poked into it. As I took the box my mom read the letter that had came with it. It said  
  
Ginny, This is your aunt Kay, I just thought that id give you the best present, what I got you is very rare, it came from Australia, it is a Malay Eagle Owl. I hope that you like him. Lots of love A. Kay  
  
(My aunt would obviously send me an owl, she breeds them. Last year, for Fred and George's 16th B-Day she got them each a female Grass Owl's, they are so cute, I said I wanted one). I opened the box and picked up a brown owl with a white speckled belly.  
  
" Oh, he is so cute, I'm going to name him, Manney." I said.  
  
My mom pulled out her wand and said something, I didn't catch the words, but all of my presents disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go" I said asking about my presents.  
  
"They went to your room." my mother said to me.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well..." I said.  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" my dad said to my mom as he was taking a picture of me.  
  
"Well we do need to go to London tomorrow, so we could take the kids and drop them off there." My mom carried on.  
  
I picked up Manney and carried him upstairs to my bed room. I opened the door and found all of my presents laid neatly on my bed. I opened up a large white bird cage (Hmm.that wasn't in my room earlier), and put manney in it, then closed it.  
  
****  
  
I walked over to my glass sliding door window and opened it up, and stepped onto my porch. The porch had a plastic tanning bed and a sitting chair. I turned back and into the room I grabbed my green bikini (that I saved up for) and put it on.  
  
I walked back outside and with my bikini on, and I laid down on my tanning bed. And closed my eyes to start my 2 hour tanning session. "My friends always were jealous that I could tan for 2 hours and it would be noticeable that I was tanning, but my they, no matter how long they stayed outside tanning, they wouldn't get any darker." I said to myself, falling into a nice dreamless sleep.  
  
When I woke up, the sun had already gone down and I was still on my tanning bed. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs. "Jeez I must have fallen asleep." I was about to open the screen sliding door that led to my room, but something had caught my eye. I looked intensely on the spot that I had just seen it, but nothing was there. "Its just a cat, probably." I said shrugging it off my mind. I turned back to my room, but before I even touched the door, some one spoke.  
  
"A cat am I? I thought I was more than that, but then again, what would you know?" An icy cold feeling spread throughout my body as I turned to face who it was that spoke.  
  
A hooded figure stood about a meter away from me.  
  
"Who are you? And how did you get onto my porch? This porch is three floors off of the ground." I continued talking shakily, but that sensation wore off and I became more confident.  
  
"If I proposed to you that I can make you stay young forever, would you let me?" He said, his tone never wavering.  
  
"Why would you care?  
  
"Your beauty will fade away, is that what you want? Is to look casual and do you want wrinkles? I can help you, but you would be much more, you would never have to die, never have to worry about how skinny you were, and best of all, you would have sex appeal, the guys would do anything for you." He paused to look me over. "You cant hide from me, Ginny. I know your every foot step, every breath you take I watch. NO MORE HIDEING! Ginny, just trust me."  
  
"Show your face..." I said as calmly as I could, because at that instance I felt like pissing in my pants. (I was scared shitless.)  
  
Slowly he reached up an pushed back his hood. I gasped at him, he was a hottie, and was only about 20 years old (I think.) "What are you?" I said hardly above a whisper. "Your words and action's make you sound older." I too paused, "Do I know you from some where?" I asked suddenly remembering him as though he were related.  
  
"What do you think, I am only just a vampire. Of course, but I will not stop growing until I look the age of 25. I have been haunting your dreams for the past two weeks. Do you remember me now? And he stepped into the light.  
  
~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
The meadow around me was peaceful as I walked along a narrow dirt path. All the senses in my body seemed to be on edge. The flowers in the meadow seemed so fragile, yet, with the flowers color and the setting sun off in the distance, it seemed that the flowers were drenched in blood. Then, off in the distance, I knew what I was seeing, must have been a thought, or a memory. I seen a man, I noticed that he had sleek black hair and was wearing leather pants with a green shirt. "know. thought." I never have known him, but he looked familiar. He turned and looked my way. I ignored his presence and ran into the nearest forest, and I left the grassy meadows and man far behind. The view was so peaceful as I made my way further into the forest not watching where I was going, I found a pond. "Ahh good now I can get something to drink." I bent forward to get a good drink out of my hands, but the water turned thickly, and it got a deep blood red color. "What the hell.." I looked around only to find the same a dark haired, pale skinned, and a rather handsome man looking intently at me. "You cant run Ginny.." I didn't let him finish because my alarm clock went off.. Thank God..  
  
~~~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
"No!" I said rather louder than I purposely wanted to do.  
  
"Listen here Ginny, let me turn you into a vampiress on your own free will, or I will do it by force. We need more women Vampires, we are running low..."  
  
Not wanting to get hurt, I forcefully said "Fine."  
  
I must have said the magic word because he was on me in a second. I closed my eyes as he grabbed my neck, and bit into me, he didn' do it to deep, but just enough. I could feel a feeling of emptiness go through my body almost instantaneously.  
  
"You are now among our kind Ginny you are an Axemen, a rare example of a vampire actually appearing in the form of a bat. Invariably a woman, the Axeman appears perfectly normal during the day, but after dark you will changes into a bat, werewolf, and even a fox. So you had better get some sleep during the day. Me on the other hand is just a normal, cant go out in day light, vampire. How do you feel?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, a small smile crept onto my face. I paused for a brief second thinking of what my reply would be. "I feel as if I had never known the pleasure of my life. But of course I have the rest of eternity to really experience it hey? Now if you dont mind getting off of my porch, I think I am going to go BACK TO BED! I am kinda sleepy, although I do feel a bit hungry."  
  
"Looks like I picked a good one, Ginny I will see you soon. Tomorrow night, we will go and feed. I will be your teacher, for a while till you get a hang of it. And by the way I like your new attitude."  
  
With one last look at the vampire, I turned around and went back inside my room. I opened the screen sliding door that led to my room, closed it behind me, turned on the lights, picked every thing up off of my bed, put it on the floor, turned off the lights, and crawled onto my bed, not even changing out of my suit. I turned over and looked at my alarm clock it said to me that it was 11:25pm. I looked around my bedroom, I could see every thing in my room.I paused. "Holy shit I can see in the dark." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Ginny get up its almost time to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff." Ron said pulling me up off of the bed, until I was in the sitting position.  
  
"Ok I'm up." I snapped at him. He shrugged and left the room. Muttering something like "Ge wiz." I went and took a quick shower and then, I went to my closet and looked inside. I pushed a small button and the rack that has my wizarding clothes on disappeared and all of my muggle clothes appeared. I grabbed a cool pair of whisker washed pants and a black T-shirt that said Hottie in glittery words (that my mom picked up on a clearance rack in a muggle store.). I slipped on my undies and silk pushup bra. Then I put on my pants and T- shirt. After I put my clothes on I walked over to my desk and grabbed my makeup box and sat down in front of my mirror and put on my black eyeliner, blue eye shadow, I put rub on glitter around my eyes then I started on plucking my eyebrows. After I finished my face I put my stuff back in my makeup box and put it away. I placed my makeup box on the edge and grabbed my clear nail polish and I painted my straight wonderful nails. The nail polish dried in about 30 seconds after it is put on. When I was all done I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. They we putting on their jackets when I walked into the living room.  
  
Looked to me like, Harry and Hermione, were invited over.  
  
"Ginny, you look wonderful!" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks" I looked at Harry, and noticed that his jaw had dropped as far as it would go, but ignored him since I knew that my crush on him was totally ~OVER~.  
  
"O good, just on time!" my mom said as she walked out towards the fire place and grabbed a jar. "Ginny, you first." My mom continued, putting some Floo powder into my hands. I stepped up to the roaring fireplace and threw the powder in. I stepped into the fireplace and I took a deep breath and swallowed a lot of hot ash, besides the taste of the ash it felt like a warm breeze.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" I yelled clearly.  
  
It felt as if I was falling down a giant pipe, it was so loud, I kept my eyes shut and my arms to my side, so I wouldn't get dirty. Then it stopped, I walked out of the fire place and straightened my hair and wiped off any ash off of me. Soon enough Ron came through followed by the others.  
  
We walked down the alley over to a snowy white building that was taller than all of the others. Standing beside its bronze doors wearing a uniform of red and gold, was a goblin. These creatures were short, pointy bearded, long fingered, and ugly, well that's my opinion any way. He bowed to me and my family as we walked through the doors. As we stepped inside the large hallway, full of desks and goblins, mom and dad told us to wait here. So we stood and waited as our parents hopped into a cart with a goblin and took off. We waited about 20 minutes until our parents came up and hopped off of the cart, with a four bags of money ( one for me, Ron, Fred, and George.).  
  
"Here you go, 4 galleons, 20 Sickles, and about 15 knuts in each bag." She said handing a bag to Ron, Fred, George, and I, "Spend it on what you need first then you can spend the rest on what ever you want. And take this too, its more Floo powder, so that you can get home." She said.  
  
"Thanks!" we said together.  
  
We all walked back outside and our mom, dad made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, lets go our separate ways, and meet right back here in like 2 hours, ok?" Harry said.  
  
"Ok, see you in 2 hours." I replied, walking off in the opposite direction. Leaving Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione dumbstruck in the middle of the street. "Bloody Hell, Ron, I hope that you dont mind me saying this, but she changed since I have seen her last.  
  
****  
  
I pulled out my letter and looked at the list of everything that I needed to buy.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Uniform: Fifth-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat for day wear (black) 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) ~ please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags ~  
  
Well I suppose I should go to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop first.. I said to myself walking into the shop. As I stepped into the shop a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve came up to me as I handed her the slip of everything I needed.  
  
"May I assist you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I see, we have a few people getting fitted up now, follow me."  
  
I followed the lady to the back of the shop. There was about 3 other students in here. A silver haired boy (obviously Draco Malfoy was talking to a big fat dark headed boy who didn't really look like he understood one word Draco was saying, and another boy, big and fat looking, who was staring off into space.  
  
Hmm, there is something different about Draco.. I thought to myself...  
  
Hmm, there is something different with that Weasley.. Draco thought to himself...  
  
"Wait here and I'll finish up this boy." She said to me. She walked over to the dark headed boy and handed him a bag of robes as he got off of the stool. He glanced at me and fell over as he left, the Draco almost fell off just by seeing the other boy fall off. I walked up and stood on the stool next to Draco.  
  
"Hey Ginny." said Draco.  
  
"Hi." I said stiffly, not looking at him  
  
"Ginny, can I ask you some thing?" he said looking at my neck.  
  
"Yeah." I told him, covering up my neck, (What if he seen the bite mark!?!?)  
  
"Are you a vampire?" he asked me in a low whisper.  
  
I nearly fell over horror struck. "Hey, stop it, I wont tell, I am one too. I thought I noticed something different about you.  
  
"Oh.. ok." I said. Wide eyed and I blushed a little but he didn't take notice.  
  
"So, little weasel," he said, "who are you here with?"  
  
"Um." I said.  
  
"Your done dear." The dress worker said to Draco, handing him a bag of robes that he just paid for.  
  
"Ginny, do you want me to wait for you or are you here with someone?" he said.  
  
"Oh, if you want to wait, that would be nice." I said, getting a little pinker.  
  
He sat down on a chair and watched me get my sizes taken.  
  
"My, my, aren't you skinny." Madam Malikn said to me, while taking a measurement of my waist.  
  
"Here you go," she said handing me a bag of robes and a hat that altogether I paid 1 Galleon and 5 Sickles for.  
  
"Ready?" Draco said as I walked towards him.  
  
"Yup." I said.  
  
We walked out of the shop and we went to an ice cream shop.  
  
"Do you want some?" he asked me.  
  
"No thanks, I cant eat anything, trust me I tried this morning." I said  
  
"Well ok I'll get one for my self. What flavor should I get?"  
  
"Um, how about blood.. UHH um.. (Why did I just say blood!) I mean Blue moon." I replied uncertainly.  
  
"Ok and I'll get Blue Moon." He said chuckling to the waiter. "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" I asked  
  
"Well I was reading last night about, well you know and I found out that the women vampire's cant eat anything except blood." He said.  
  
"That will be 2 Knuts." Said the waiter, handing Draco his ice cream.  
  
Draco pulled out the 2 Knuts and we sat down to talk some more  
  
"So Draco, why are you mean to every one, you are acting just so nice around me?" I said  
  
"Well, I have a reputation you know." he said.  
  
"Oh ok, just curious." I said, then some one who walked passed me accidentally stepped on my robes.  
  
"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKIN, DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CURSE YOU!" I screamed at the boy who stepped on my robe. Draco chuckled to himself.  
  
"WHAT is so funny, Draco?" I asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Well Ginny, looks like you are acting like me, your eyes turned bloody red, you need to start acting more like yourself or people will start to think something."  
  
"What shop are we going to go to next?" he said  
  
"Well I still need to get my books." I said  
  
"Same with me." he broke off, and a nasty grin covered his face. I turned in my chair only to see a large group of red headed, freckle faced, witches and wizards. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey Draco, I wonder what Ron would do if he seen me with you?"  
  
I sat there staring at the freckle bunch Draco had gotten up and walked over and sat next to me.. I had a strange feeling run through my body. Before I knew what was happening, I jumped at the chance and told Draco to put his arm around me  
  
"Well, Well, WELL, lookie here, its the Weasley's, Potty, and Granger." A rather tall red head jumped at Draco yelling "Malfoy!" but before he had a chance to even touch Draco, two boys, older twin boys, grabbed his arms, and stopped him. "Temper, temper, Weasley I was just telling Ginny that you were there.." Draco continued, "You wouldn't want to upset her. You know how Weasley's have short tempers." I nearly rolled my eye's at Draco but stopped because he was looking at me. Obviously, I was supposed to say some thing.  
  
"Well, hi Ron, Harry, I suppose you know Draco, my boyfriend... (Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione all dropped their jaws.) If you be mean to him in anyway, You'll be a wishin that you hadnt." I grabbed Draco's arm and steered him away from the group of red heads.  
  
"Nice, very nice. I like you're attitude."  
  
"Same with me. lets go and get our books next ok?" I said.  
  
After he finished his ice cream, we made our way over to Flourish and Blotts the book store. An employee came up to us and asked what we needed. I handed our lists to the employee. Draco and I walked up and waited at the counter. The employee came back with a stack of books. I looked over them all, to make sure he had my books and Draco did the same.  
  
"That will be 3 galleons for each of you." the employee said.  
  
Draco pulled out 6 galleons and said "I will pay for your's Ginny. Its the least I can do."  
  
"Draco I dont do that hole charity thing. Just let me pay mine."  
  
"No, Ginny, fine then, consider it a lone, you can pay me back later OK?"  
  
Thinking for a moment... smiling.. "OK then, you pay now I'll pay you back later." Draco smiled and handed 6 galleons to the employee.  
  
***********  
  
As we stepped out of the shop I glanced down at my watch which showed that it was almost time to go home. With my bags of clothes books, and equipment in my hands I told Draco that I had to go.  
  
"You know that my mom and dad are going to flip if any of my brothers tell her that I said that I'm going out with you."  
  
"Well then, Ginny, If you have any trouble at home, just pull out your wand and say Malfoy Manor ok? I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express." he said  
  
"Ok." I said as I walked back towards Gringotts bank.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was waiting for me..  
  
"So Ginny." Ron, Fred, and George said at the same time. "Ok we respect your reasoning, and we wont tell mum, or dad about you and Malfoy. But, you have to promise that if Malfoy, does any thing to hurt you, you will tell us. OK?"  
  
"OK, deal." I said.  
  
"We walked back to the Fireplace Center ( a large building filled with fireplaces.). And Chose 2 of the largest fireplaces, threw in our Floo powder and with all of our new books, instruments, my trunk, wand, ect.. , and yelled "The Burrow." As loud as we could. And we were home.  
  
Sure enough our mom was standing there waiting for us. 


	2. My Mom

"Hi mom, we got every thing we needed," I started but my mom cut in...  
  
"Do you's know that it is almost after dark! I know that yous' are older now, but that is no excuse!  
  
"Sorry, it wont happen again" we said.  
  
"Did I get any owls?" Fred said breaking the silence. Hermione and I rolled our eyes and started to walk back to our separate rooms. I picked up my stuff, but my mom stopped my progress. "No, but Ginny got a letter." I looked at my mom with curiosity, but her face was expressionless. "Ginny, drop your stuff, I'll send it up to your room." My mother said, handing me a white scroll with a green string tied neatly about it. I grabbed the scroll, my face a little blushed, but no one took notice. I climbed the stairs up to my room and opened the scroll. It read...  
  
Dear Ginny, I hope to see you soon, I am pleased that I met you. I do wish that you will sit with me and a couple of my friends on the Hogwarts Express. I know that I just truly met you and all, but do forgive me, I do not like making enemy's so quickly. Sincerely Draco Malfoy  
  
I read this all very quickly of course, my face flushing even redder.  
  
"Hmm that letter is interesting, who does it say it's from?"  
  
I turned around in a flash with my wand held up to the person who spoke. "Oh it's you.. well this letter isn't any of your fucking business so just back the hell off." I said, putting my free hand to my mouth thinking "What on earth made me say that?"  
  
"I do believe I forgot to tell you my name.", the vampire said, shutting the light's off in my room. "That's better. You know you are lucky to be a women vampire. Only because the male vampire can not stand light, unless their parents were both vampires. But that's ok. We can see each other just fine, in the dark."  
  
"So.. so what is your name?" I said looking at him in a rather hateful glare. Not knowing why I hated him, I let him continue.  
  
"I see that you enjoy pushing people around, good. Ginny, my name is William. You probably wont like the name, but mind you I was turned into a vampire in the year 1880, and that name was rather popular back then."  
  
"William isn't that bad of a name. At least it is better than the name Harry Frank." I laughed at my own little joke. He of course obviously didn't get it. "Never mind. So what are we gunna do tonight?"  
  
"Well, I am planning to take you to a muggle town and teaching you how to hunt." He said, "So lets get going"  
  
I turned around and muttered a locking charm on my bedroom door. "Ok, lets go."  
  
We walked out onto my porch, and here he started teaching me my first lesson. "The first thing about being a female vampire, is knowing how to turn into different creatures. The two most preferred are the bat and the fox. Both land and sky creatures. Are you following along?"  
  
"Yes." I said in a monotone like voice.  
  
"Good, now, do as I say, and you will begin your transformation. Since we are on the porch, lets have you turn into the bat. Take a few quick strides and jump up into the air."  
  
"Ok." I said following through with his instructions, I ran and leapt, and there I was, a 50th of my own natural size, flying in mid air. I flew over to William, only because he had his finger held out for me to land on.  
  
"Good job Ginny, now to turn your self back into your human form, just land on the ground and jump up and down twice. That autta do the trick." I flew off of his finger and landed on the ground and hopped up and down twice and there I was, in my human form, blushed faced and everything. "Wow, that was cool." I said.  
  
"Now, can we get moving, I am extremely hungry." William found a smile at my words, "Certainly."  
  
"Turn your self back into a bat, and we will leave." He said, and I followed through.  
  
"Ok." I said and transformed my self, and he transformed himself too. Obviously I found out, I could speak to other animals if I was in my animal form.  
  
"This way." That's all that he had to say, so I followed him.  
  
"William, can I ask you a question?" I asked him as we were flying over my property.  
  
"Yes, you may ask what ever you want." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"Well, why can male vampires eat anything that they want, and I and all the other vampiress can only drink blood?" I said.  
  
"Well if you really want to know. Back then, hundreds of years ago, when there were battles against good and evil. A wizard, a bad wizard, commanded a vampire to make a spell put over all women vampire's. If this vampire didn't follow through with wizards wishes, he would has suffered a death so dreaded, even I dont want to think about it. Any way, this wizard put the spell over all female vampires (and from then on, all female vampires would.), to make them drink only blood. It was an advantage for the evil side. Since they could only drink blood, their only choice was to well attack, kill, and drink the blood of the good side. Now, id rather not talk about it any longer, If you dont mind, were here." He landed on the ground and I landed next to him. We transformed into our human/vampiric selves.  
  
"Ok, where are we going?" I said, only because we were standing outside of a bar.  
  
"Why Ginny, we are going inside this bar, now, listen closely when we go in, I know that some one (a guy) will come up to you, he too is a vampire, so let him take you into the back of the bar. Do what he says."  
  
Gulping I said, "Ok."  
  
We entered the smoke filled bar, I had to cough at the dreaded smell, but when I got a clear view, the only thought in my mind was that the bar was too filled for this time of the night.  
  
"William, my dear friend." A man about the age of 25 came up to us and shook hands with William, I must say, he looked dreadfully hott. "But all vampires look hot dont they?"  
  
"Why hello Darien, this is Ginny Weasley." Darien ungrasped his hand shake with William and looked at me.  
  
"Is this the girl?" Darien said to William, grabbing my hand.  
  
I yanked my hand out of his, (ooo, the nerve of this man.) I thought to myself "Do not touch me!" I yelled at him, I felt my eyes reddening.  
  
Darien must have found my temper funny, because he started to laugh. "William, this is mearly a cranky, rotten, teenage girl, with a stuck up attitude."  
  
"Darien, dont say such things in front of her, she is the one I chose, look at her." Darien stopped and looked at me, I didn't much like the feeling of his eyes on me, but I let him look away.  
  
"My god.." Darien said above a whisper. "William, she, she, she looks like Lady Alaina., but that cant be, she is dead, and didn't have any children that we know of."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought." William said, "Lets go to my manor, we can chat there, it is safer than being out here in the night." William continued as he started heading for the door. Not having a choice, I followed William, followed by Darien. Once we were away from human eyes, we did our thing, and transformed into bats, and flew off into the night.  
  
*********  
  
We flew south for a mere 15 minuets, before landing on the front steps of a large manor, we changed back into our human form, and William opened the doors to his house and led us to his living room.  
  
*********  
  
As we entered his house I noticed that the house was three colors red, black, and silver. Darien ushered us through his house to a hall way that didn't seem like it was used to often. Darien stopped in front of a large portrait that had a lady sitting in it. On closer inspection the lady looked like me, fire engine red hair, tan skin, and green eyes.  
  
"Hey, um. William. did you ever realize that this lady looks like me?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I chose you."  
  
"Open." Darien said to the portrait and it swung open. "Step inside Ginny." I did as I was told, and stepped inside the hole in the wall, followed close by William and Darien.  
  
"Ginny" Darien continued "Lady Alaina was once the most powerful witch/vampiress. But then when Voldemort came into power, he killed Lady Alaina while she had her back turned. It wasn't a good thing to do, because before she died, she yelled to Voldemort "I will get my revenge." The only witness that herd her yell this is over in America now. We do not know if she had any offspring or not, but you look just like her. She left us bits and pieces about her life and spells that she put on items of hers ect. One thing that she had put a spell on was a time turner, connected to a necklace. She wrote down, that if anyone related to her puts it on, will be shot back into the past, and get to see some of her life. Do you want to try on the necklace?" William and Darien were staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Um. Well. uhh.. yeah I suppose." I said kinda worried that I might not be related to this Lady Alaina. William walked over to another part of the dimly lit room and open up another portrait. And pulled out the necklace, and handed it to me. It didn't have any affect. "Put it around your neck and turn it over, it set to a certain time."  
  
I did as I was told, and I was surrounded by a bright light, every thing was flying by, the look of it made me sick, so I closed my eyes. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes, only to be standing in the middle of a large field, I turned around to see if either William or Darien were there, but they were not. The only person I seen was a few feet away from me, I gasped out "Who are you?" He had silver blonde hair and those deep gray eyes, he looked like a Malfoy.  
  
"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and you must be a Weasley." He said with that same sneer that Draco Malfoy had. "Of course all Weasley's have red hair." And he sneered again. "Follow me, Lady Alaina is waiting for you.." I knew Lucius as an older fellow and I didn't want to start an even bigger fight with the Malfoy's so I followed. Lucius Malfoy walked me to a castle and opened the door to lead inside, witch I did so, and he came after me. We walked down a hall way, and he stopped in front of a door and knocked a few times.. "Lady Alaina, the Weasley is here." He said.  
  
"Send her in."  
  
I did as I was told and stepped inside, a large study. "Hello?" I said cause I didn't see Lady Alaina any where.  
  
"I am right here dear." she said and turned the chair that she was sitting in around. We both gasped I thought "Damn, she looks just like me the same red hair, every thing."  
  
"Ginny, dear, come over here we must do some talking." She said, so I went over and sat across from her. "Ginny, what a wonderful name. My name is Alaina."  
  
"Yes glad to meet you, but I need to ask, am I related to you?" I asked.  
  
"Ginny, did you ever wonder how your mom managed to have a baby girl after having so many boys? No? Well let me tell you. Back when I was in the day, when I was going to Hogwarts I was in my third year when your mom and dad came for their first years and were sorted into Gryffindor. I must say, you dad wasn't that bad looking for being three years younger than me. Any way, your dad and I dated secretly for a few years and then when I left Hogwarts and started on my Dark arts I never herd from him again. The only thing that I herd was that he was dating that Molly your mom, I knew that Voldemort was planing something, and I knew that I would need my revenge in the future, so when I herd that Molly and your Dad were married and already had 6 boys I got an idea. And I cast a spell, that your mom and dad would have my baby girl, I was already pregnant at the time, so like I said I cast a spell and transferred you into Molly. And then later the dark lord comes and kills me. You probably want to know, well if you know that he is going to kill you than why didn't you run or something? Well I cant change the past." She finished. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say, molly wasn't my real mom, Author wasn't my real dad, but the most feared dark witch was? Hmm interesting. She handed me something, a small golden key.  
  
"What is this for?" I asked  
  
"Well that is a key to your own Gringotts account. I knew that since I was your mom, you needed to have some spending money right? Also here have these, they are papers to this castle we are in, its yours."  
  
"You are giving me my own castle? Wow, this I can get used to."  
  
"Ginny, I need you to do something, you can do it to I need you to get my revenge. Please?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, you um, you need to um Kill Voldemort for me, I can teach you how, over the period of a few months, deal?"  
  
"What about my time, wont they notice I am gone?"  
  
"Ginny,.."  
  
"Virginia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Virginia."  
  
"Oh, ok, Virginia, a week in this time is merely a millisecond of time there. They wont notice, I promise you." "Will it be dangerous?"  
  
"Virginia, life is dangerous, but if you learn the spells and things that I would like to teach you, it wont be any harder than jumping over your wand."  
  
"Ok, I will do it for you, "Concidering my life is a shithole any way and that I cant die." I thought the last part to my self.  
  
"Oh, goodie, let me get you a few house elves to show you to your room." She said and a few house elves appeared. 


End file.
